The invention relates to a device for setting up, adjusting, or controlling an apparatus for processing printed products, the device consisting of a lighting unit with at least one light source for generating a continuous light, wherein the continuous light source is focused onto a processing area of the apparatus.
Apparatuses of this type have long been known in the graphics industry and are used, for example, for producing newspapers, magazines, pamphlets, and books. These apparatuses can be embodied as a sheet feeder, a stitching machine, or a trimmer and can process the printed sheets or signatures accordingly in a gathering and wire-stitching machine.
The apparatuses must be set up and adjusted precisely before the start of a production run and must furthermore be monitored during the operation and, if applicable, adjusted by resetting one of several parameters of a processing area. A precise set-up and adjustment may be required if the goal is to reach a high output. However, with high-output operations, the mechanical sequences to be adjusted are frequently extremely hard to detect since the respective parts move at a high speed, thus making it correspondingly difficult to achieve a precise adjustment. The use of inside lighting for the equipment is known for facilitating the set-up and adjustment, which makes it possible to illuminate the processing area to be adjusted as well as possible with a continuous light. Also known is the use of mobile high-speed cameras and mobile stroboscopes. However, these auxiliary devices are comparatively expensive and difficult to handle.